


green sleeves

by allsovacant



Series: 221(b)words [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, John is ... John, Johnlock is canon, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt: petrichor, Soft Sherlock Holmes, Twitter, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: • petrichor •-a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221(b)words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	green sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> _for the future that is a blur..._
> 
> — title came from the lyrical interpretation of the traditional English Folk song ”Greensleeves”. A reference to the grass stains on a person’s dress from engaging in sexual intercourse outdoors. (Wiki)

**"We're lost aren't we?"**

John inquires from behind him. Sherlock looks around the wide conservation forest where a murdered body was found earlier that morning. Now they are on their way back after exposing the killer and the police done investigating, took the body to the morgue. 

But after finding a rare poisonous plant on the farthest part of the area, Sherlock decides to stay for a while. Now the sky is rumbling after three days of no rain.

"Really, John? Where's your sense of adventure?" He grumbles. But he knows any minute now, John will explode.

  
_3, 2, 1 ..._

  
" ** _Sense of adventure?!_ **I gave you your map, But you tore it into pieces claiming you've memorized it and now—look at me, when I'm talking to you, Sherlock Holmes—or I swear—" 

Sherlock wasn’t anticipating John gabbing him. He lost his footing from a broken root making him fall dragging John on top of him. The smell of rain surround them as it meets the dry grass. Mixing with John’s unique scent it was heady, intoxicating. 

John stares at him hungrily, then leans down to devour his mouth in a scorching hot kiss. Parting breathless, John then hauls him up grinning. Crisis averted. 

”Well, Doctor Watson, care to pull that spare map from your pocket, so we can head back?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the hits, reading, commenting and the kudos in advance as always ! 
> 
> thanks to kate (keds446 on twitter) for the prompt. Sorry this one’s late, probably the next as well. 😅


End file.
